letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
L8RG8R2U
Justin R. James is a 22-year old Let's Player known for his YouTube channel, L8RG8R2U. Current Let's Plays * Splatoon 2 (NS) A 100% guide through Octo Canyon, Octo Expansion and all the multiplayer modes. L8RG8R2U has confirmed this will be the first Let's Play on the channel to reach Episode 100 Previous Let's Plays * New Super Mario Bros. (NDS) * The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword (GBA) * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64) * Super Paper Mario (Wii) * Tomb Raider: Anniversary (Wii) * Pikmin (Wii) * Tomb Raider: Legend (Xbox) * Toy Story 2 (PS1) * Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GBC) * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii) * Epic Mickey (Wii) * Super Mario 64 (N64) * Spyro the Dragon (PS1) * Pikmin 3 (Wii U) * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (Wii U/NS) * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD (Wii U) * EarthBound (SNES) * Splatoon (Wii U) * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (3DS) * Tomb Raider: Trilogy (X360/Wii) * Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) * Nintendo Land (Wii U) * Super Mario 3D Land (3DS) * Limbo (NS) * Portal (X360) * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D (3DS) Upcoming Let's Plays *LP29 "We'll be saving another doomed world just like this one." - Revealed during the finale of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D *Major Project Currently the largest project L8RG8R2U has ever planned out for the channel. In the Seven Year anniversary video, it was revealed that he'd been working on it "pretty much everyday" since July 2017. It was also confirmed that even though Splatoon 2 will be the first Let's Play on the channel to reach 100 videos, it is ''not ''the major project. In October 2018, it was hinted that the major project would drop the phrase "in the next episode" entirely, hinting at a more interactive element than L8RG8R2U's other Let's Plays. * Unannounced 2020 projects L8RG8R2U confirmed that one of the games played during The 12 Days of Gaming 2019 is something he'll Let's Play in 2020. The first of these was confirmed to be The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Co-Op on G.A.M.E, although he's hinted at more. During L8RG8R2U's Eight Year anniversary video, he confirmed plans for a Let's Play he claims will make people wonder "how would that work as a Let's Play?", with the goal of having others using his LP as a basis for covering the game on their channel Current Collabs (G.A.M.E) * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Co-Op (SNES) * Tomb Raider 2013 Versus (X360/XB1) * Kirby's Epic Yarn Versus (Wii) * *Doesn't feature L8RG8R2U Previous Collabs (G.A.M.E) * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Versus (Wii U) * Mario Kart 8 Co-Op (Wii U/NS) * Splatoon Versus (Wii U) * Super Mario 3D World Versus (Wii U) * Splatoon 2 Versus (NS) * Super Mario 3D Land Versus (3DS) * Sonic Generations Versus (X360/PS3) * Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion Versus (NS) * Super Mario Bros. 3 Co-Op (NES) * Mario Kart 7 Co-Op (3DS) * * Luigi's Mansion Versus (3DS) * LIMBO Versus (NS) *Doesn't feature L8RG8R2U Upcoming Collabs (G.A.M.E) * TBA Let's Play Statistics Collab Statistics Other Projects * G8RStreams (Variety live streams, mostly for Nintendo 3DS games) * G8RVlogs (Video game convention vlogs and the Disney College Program) * L8RG8R2U's Best Moments (Highlight montage for the funniest moments from the previous year) * The 12 Days of Gaming (A holiday series where L8RG8R2U plays 12 random video games) Let's Play Setup Current Setup: * Hauppauge HD PVR Rocket (Recording console games) * Katsukitty (Recording 3DS games) * Blue Yeti Nano (Recording commentary) * Hitfilm (Editing) * OBS (Streaming) Old Setups: * Dazzle (Recording console games. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - EarthBound) * NVIDIA Shield Tablet (Recording commentary. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Portal) * Windows Live Movie Maker (Editing. New Super Mario Bros. - Portal) * Sony Movie Studio (Editing. Tomb Raider: Trilogy & Sonic Generations Versus) Website Bio Hello everybody, my name is L8RG8R2U! I've been making Let’s Plays on YouTube since 2012 after being inspired by Superskarmory and Chuggaaconroy. My personal favorite games are EarthBound, The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening and Breath of the Wild, Tomb Raider: Legend and Xenoblade Chronicles. I mainly focus on Nintendo games, but I've also Let’s Played a wider variety of games such as Tomb Raider, Spyro the Dragon, Epic Mickey, etc. I met GreenCobrasGaming during my Super Mario Galaxy 2 LP, TheJamesRolls during Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker and met Pancakearmoman on Miiverse. I like to think that I brought us all together as we’ve co-commentated on many of my videos before the G.A.M.E. channel began. Some of my ultimate goals: Reach 200 subscribers, Let's Play every 3D Zelda game, inspire somebody to make videos, visit every Disney theme park and own a giant Mr. Saturn plushie! I have a lot of plans for the future, both on my own channel and on G.A.M.E. Hope you enjoy! Bonne journée, tout le monde! L8RG8R2U (Justin R. James) Source: G.A.M.E. website Books L8RG8R2U has discussed his interests in writing books in the past, mentioning this a few times in his earlier Let's Plays. In October 2018, he announced on Twitter that he was going to get serious about publishing. Not much has been publicly revealed about the story or characters yet, although L8RG8R2U has hinted towards a supernatural setting. On July 1st 2019, L8RG8R2U uploaded "What is Korbet Adventures? (L8RG8R2U Wrote a Book!)". In the video, it was revealed that Korbet Adventures: Thunder on the Mountain would focus on a group called BISHOPS who protect two supernatural groups: Electricons, who control lightning; and Omenjurs, who control water. The main characters would be Jacob, Benjer and Skye who'd discover the BISHOPS and their conflict with a powerful Electricon named Orvano. Korbet Adventures: Thunder on the Mountain will launch on July 9th 2019. Trivia * The name "L8RG8R2U" is pronounced "Later-Gator-Two-You". During one of MasaeAnela's live streams, she read the username out loud. This reaction was featured in a Best Moments video * L8RG8R2U's favorite video games are EarthBound, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Tomb Raider: Legend, Xenoblade Chronicles and Splatoon 2 * L8RG8R2U met GreenCobrasGaming during his Super Mario Galaxy 2 Let's Play. He met TheJamesRolls during Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, and met Pancakearmorman on Miiverse * His EarthBound Let's Play took two years of research to plan out; currently the longest time spent working on notes. The final draft ended up at 117 pages. Another major project has been teased on L8RG8R2U's social media that started planning in 2017. As of March 2019, the project is 70% done * Between every member of G.A.M.E, L8RG8R2U is the only one not to have grown up on Pokémon. He didn't get into the series until he was 18. On the flipside, he's also the only member to have grown up with Tomb Raider (GreenCobrasGaming has played the reboot games, but L8RG8R2U has more experience with the series) * In 2012, L8RG8R2U started a Let's Play of Super Mario Bros. 3. This is the only Let's Play on the channel to be deleted after an episode was uploaded. This was because he figured there were too many projects going on at the same time (This was during The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Super Paper Mario and Tomb Raider: Anniversary). A Let's Play of Portal was announced in 2017, but no videos were uploaded before the project was delayed. Super Mario Bros. 3 would go on to appear as a co-op series of G.A.M.E, and Portal eventually happened in 2019 * A running gag on the channel is the "Curse of Episode 11". In most Let's Plays, L8RG8R2U seems to have the most trouble recording, editing and uploading the eleventh episode of a Let's Play. The most recent example of this is Tomb Raider: Underworld * As revealed in the "Top 5 Spooky Levels" discussion on G.A.M.E, L8RG8R2U once considered a Let's Play of Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival. This project was put on hold when he couldn't find anybody willing to record all 12 boards with him and he didn't want to play the game alone. The LP was cancelled completely as a result of a 12 Days of Gaming poll on Twitter; literally nobody voted for the game * TheJamesRolls' first Let's Play of Limbo was how L8RG8R2U discovered his channel * A Portal Let's Play was first announced in December 2017, but was delayed due to capture card problems. Ironically, another problem with his capture card nearly caused a delay with Splatoon 2 and Majora's Mask 3D * Favorite drink is eggnog Channel Logos